Balancing
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: OCxAmaimon, First try at this anime. Rated T for some romance and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! A new story!

* * *

"Rin, Yukio this is going to be your new dorm-mate." Mephisto said as he gestured to me next to him. "She's got a similar history to you, so she knows what it is like to be secretive." My eyes fell downward to the floor.

"I'm Shira Shizune. It's a pleasure to meet you." My hair fell over my shoulder and that touched the floor.

I'm Shira Shizune. I'm fifteen years old, and I'm the daughter of the demon who is the right hand of Satan. My father is an ice demon, unlike Satan whom is a fire demon. I do not know my father personally which I'd rather keep that way. I'm roughly five feet three inches. I have long silvery-white hair that falls to my knees when up in a pony-tail, if it isn't in a pony-tail, it falls and pools onto the floor. My eye color is a deep startling emerald green which I inherited from my mother.

My mother had been a shrine maiden taught in the old ways of exorcisms. She taught me kendo, and how to control my demonic powers… Even though I was a product of rape, she still loved me and cared for me. She died in my arms when my fiancé's father killed her… Now I'm becoming an exorcist to deal some damage to my father and possible kick Satan's ass for the death of my mother.

"Starting next Monday, a teacher will be showing you how to control your abilities." Rin hung his head in defeat.

"That might help you, brother." Rin gave his brother a slight glare.

"Well now, I'll let you all get acquainted amongst yourselves." We all gave a slight bow to Mephisto before leaving his office.

I followed Yukio through the door into the dorms. I was rather shocked to see how these keys worked.

"The girl's bathroom is broken… We haven't had enough time to fix it. So you're going to be sharing our bathroom." I saw both brothers flush a light pink. My own face turned warm.

"It's alright. You're going to be my teacher during the week right?" I turned to Yukio who gave me a comforting smile.

"Yes I will be, but during the weekend or while we are in the dorm, think of me as someone of your own age." I nodded before giving a slight bow to him.

"I'm going to go get everything settled in. I'm sorry for bothering you all." I gave one final bow before disappearing down the hall away from the twin brothers.

"Brother, you didn't have to be so rude. She's scared and unsure of everything and you made it worse." Rin shoved his hands into his pockets as he glared at the floor.

"I know… It's just hard to say something to someone who has the same problems as us…" Yukio gently bonked Rin on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Next time you're standing with her or near her, try and strike up a conversation, she might like that." Yukio stalked into their shared dorm to finish grading assignments. Rin followed while grumbling under his breath.

I sat on my dorm bed as I glared at the cell phone in front of me. My fiancé thought it'd be funny sending the same damn text to me over thirty-five times. It was far from funny. As soon as it began to ring I picked it up.

"What? I told you, don't call me or even get a hold of me. We are not getting married and we are not together. There will be no us!" I practically yelled into the phone, but Amaimon merely laughed.

"You say that now, but I recall you would have done anything to save your mother." Snow began to appear around me as I felt hot, burning fury fill my veins.

"You are an asshole!" I slammed the phone closed.

Tears dripped but turned into ice shards as I began to cry. How dare him! I begged for my mother's life! I even went so far as becoming his soon to be bride just to save her.

My tail began to lash angrily around me as I let my fury turn the whole room into a giant ice box. I'll make sure Amaimon suffers greatly for this. But knowing him, he'll enjoy the pain. The ringing of my phone drew me back from my dark thoughts. I had no choice but to answer it. By demon law, if my husband/fiancé were trying to contact me, I must answer him or suffer a severe punishment in return for ignoring him.

"That wasn't very nice, love." I growled loud enough for him to hear.

"It wasn't meant too, dickhead. Now stop bothering me, I have things to do." The last part was true. I needed to go to the bathroom before my bladder exploded.

"Ah, I'm sure you do. I do recommend staying away from the younger male students. I don't want them to get any ideas." I could hear the taunt in his words.

"They are kids. I don't fall for kids. Now go away!" I once again closed the phone.

After I made sure there was no ice or snow around me, I ran out of my room to the bathroom. I opened the door to see it was empty. With hesitant steps I walked over to the stalls. As soon as I sat down I felt relieved and calmer.

I washed my hands of any soap before I dried them. During my bathroom going, Amaimon texted me close to fifteen times before I sent him a message telling him I wasn't in the mood. He sent one back saying that I should eat something before I became a bitchy person.

I didn't deny or agree to what he said, I merely sent another message for him to leave me alone or I would freeze his balls off. I knew that'd make him give me some peace for a few hours at least.

I went to what I thought was the kitchen, and it turns out it was the dining hall. I was amazed at the sheer size of the place. But then I remember this was a dormitory; of course the dining hall was going to be large. After I got done looking around the dining room, I quietly opened the door leading to the kitchen.

As I stepped in I saw a little man mixing a bowl. When he turned around he gave a squeak of surprise which I replaced with my own.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" I stuttered. I bowed in shame.

'_It's okay. I wasn't expecting anyone to come in here. You're the new who's girl going to live here, right?'_ When he talked at first I heard squeaks, but then the squeaks turned into words.

"Yup, that's me! I'm Shira Shizune! I'm sorry again for startling you." The little creature gave a large smile.

'_Hi Shira, I'm Ukobach. I'm Mephisto's familiar.'_ He gave me a formal bow.

"Please to meet you Ukobach! You were cooking right? What were you making?" The familiar's eyes brightened dramatically.

"I wonder what smells so good. You think Ukobach is making more food for us to try, Kuro?" The Cait Sith rubbed against Rin's face.

"_Maybe! I hope he made more catnip wine!"_ The thought of having cat nip wine made the cat familiar very happy.

"You drink too much of that stuff." But Kuro merely rubbed affectionately on Rin's cheek.

The two walked into the kitchen to see Ukobach having a triumphant grin on his face. I was sitting at the island with a plate of everything imagined.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." I jumped and turned to Rin who looked sheepish at scaring me.

"All I said was I was slightly hungry and he made me so much! Want some?" I offered my plate to Rin who looked slightly shocked.

"Um…Sure I'd like that." He took a piece of sushi off the plate and ate it.

'_I know a hungry person when I see one. Now don't be shy! Eat up!'_ Ukobach punched his fist in the air as I used the chopsticks to pick up a clump of rice.

I felt something drop into my lap. I nearly dropped my sweet bun at the sight of a Cait Sith sitting on my lap.

"_You smell cold. Are you a demon like Rin?" _The two-tailed cat asked.

"I guess I am… I'm part ice demon though. Does that count?" I let the Cait Sith sniff my fingers.

"_I guess it does. I'm Kuro! I'm Rin's familiar."_ Even the son of Satan has a familiar.

"Hi Kuro, it's nice to meet you. Want some sweet bun?" The mention of sweets drew Kuro to jump onto the table.

"_Yay! Sweet buns!" _His enthusiasm was quite cute. I broke off a piece and fed it to him.

"He's so spoiled." I looked up at Rin who was smiling softly.

"Is that a good or bad thing? HEY! Don't eat my leek rice cake!" Just as I motioned to catch Kuro, but he ran over to Rin and gobbled down his stolen goody. "Hmph, meanie."

My pout caused a laugh out of the blue-eyed twin. But it was nice to have some sort of atmosphere of comfort.

"He loves leeks and Cat Nip Wine." I made a face at the wine. I hated alcohol; it made even the most composed men into assholes.

"Ew, I'm not a fan of alcohol." I picked Kuro up and put him on my lap so he wouldn't eat any more of my leek rice balls.

"I'm not either, but it's funny seeing him get wasted." Rin and I shared a smile as Kuro looked between us with confusion.

"_What am I missing? Ooh! Can I have that tuna roll?"_ I bit back a laugh as Kuro gazed hungrily at the tuna.

"Sure, here you go." The Cait Sith was happy to devour the offered food.

"Are you nervous about being here?" I turned to Rin.

"Not really, it's just a little new and different here. Since you all passed your Ex-Wire exams, I was promoted to your class even though I didn't take the test." I began to pet Kuro behind his ears.

"You didn't? How did you advance then?" I scratched my cheek in embarrassment.

"The higher ups just quizzed me and saw I was qualified to become an Ex-Wire." I saw Rin's blue eyes widen in amazement.

But only half of that was true. Mephisto basically sweet talked the higher ups to let me advance, but it did help the fact I had been studying demons and their actions while my mother was alive. The main reason Mephisto said he did this because it was an early wedding gift.

That had pissed me off to the point ice had covered the whole office. The clown didn't look scared or anything it was more like he was amused by my anger towards this forced marriage. I was going to say something rude to him when Ami (Amaimon) had appeared. The damned broccoli-head tackled me and wouldn't let me go. But luckily for him (I would have iced him), Yukio and Rin were coming to meet me a few minutes before, so Ami had to leave.

A gentle nibble drew me from my thoughts. Looking down I saw Kuro giving me a worried expression.

"What?" I looked up to see Rin's eyes wide.

"Your skin was turning ice blue.…" I startled him.

"It was? Oh crap… I'm sorry. I was thinking about something, and… yea." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"_It's not your fault. When Rin gets lost in his thoughts, his flames appear. We have to watch him or he'll burn everything around hi- owie!"_ Rin had pulled one of Kuro's tails.

"Don't start telling everybody this!" He looked more scared than angry.

"Hopefully when you meet your teacher, they teach you on how to channel your emotions into fighting without losing control. But from what I can see, you're filled with a lot of confusion and rage, that why you're demonic side takes control most of the time." Rin looked down guiltily.

"I guess… Sometimes I can't help it." I felt sympathy fill me. I was the same way after my mother's death, but then I learned to control that rage back into my kendo.

"Whatever they make you do, you have to remember it's to help you, not hurt you." Kuro began to paw my belly.

"_Something is moving in your clothes." _That's when I realized it was my phone.

"Oh crap… Um… Excuse me." I gently picked up Kuro and put him on the table.

I left the kitchen to go to an abandoned room to answer the phone. I knew immediately who it was just by flicking the phone open.

"I was beginning to think you were ignoring me." Amaimon's voice began to already irritate me.

"Of course not, _dear. _I was having a conversation with your younger brother." Hopefully he'll take the hint and leave me alone.

"What do you make of him?" I wasn't expecting that question.

"He's alright I guess. But from what I've noticed he's taking everything in child-like steps, not adult steps. I can't really say any more than that." I could tell that wasn't what Ami wanted to hear.

"Hm. So you think of him as a child, then what about-"I hung up on him again.

I felt my eyebrow begin to twitch in mild irritation. I'll never tell him what I feel or think of him. I have certain things I'd like to keep to myself. And this was one of them.

With a sigh, I began to walk back to the dining hall. As I entered I met questioning eyes. I put a false smile on my face to wall off any question.

"I'm sorry about that. That was my bank." I sat back down and let Kuro jump back onto my lap.

"Oh, I don't get calls like that. Yukio does though… He knows more about that stuff than I do." Rin chuckled with embarrassment.

"I'm the only daughter of my mother… I have no other siblings.. So I have to take care of all the financial business after my mother's passing." I felt my shoulders sag gently. I still wasn't adjusting to her death.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" The silence was heavy. I dwelled in my thoughts of sadness as Rin gently pushed his food around.

"It's no one's fault, just Satan's. I hope you can kick his ass, maybe it'll bring you some peace..." My smile caused Rin to blush slightly.

"Yea, hopefully it brings everyone some..." We shared the same nervous look.

"On Monday I guess I won't see you around often... Oh! I have something you might want to read before you start your training." As I fished around my pockets, I pulled out a small spiral notebook that had nothing written on it.

"What's this?" Rin took the book nervously.

"It's everything having to do with us half-breeds and full demons. It'll help whenever you come across certain demons." He gazed at it like it was frozen.

"I thought that's what the classes we have to take are about." I giggled lightly at my mistake.

"I mean that inside the book have things about higher class demons, like the Earth King, Amaimon." I saw Rin's sapphire blue eyes turn nearly black at the mention of my fiancé.

"So it has ways to beat him?" I immediately picked up on what he was thinking.

"No, it has the in-depth of who he is, how he fights and his certain demonic powers. He's supposedly the second son of Satan; there is no way to beat him. You saw what he did to you, he's beyond strong. It's best to try and avoid him." I was contradicting myself I knew that.

Rin glared at the book. I could feel his anger from where I sat. I understood his hatred for Amaimon; I had that anger in me as well.

"So even with this training, you don't think I could beat him?" I could see his despair, sadness and a hint of desperation.

"I'm not sure if you could or not. It all depends if you can control yourself." That part was I was honest about.

"How do you know so much about this Earth King dude anyway?" I had a feeling this question was going to surface.

"I did a lot of research on him and I met him face to face a while ago… So I recorded what I found out about him." I said as I stared down at my plate of food.

"Did you two fight?" I jerked my head up and I turned to Rin.

"No, but he was there when my mother died, I watched them fight as I was forced to hide. This was before Satan killed her." I said softly.

By fighting Amaimon, my mother didn't have the strength to resist Satan's invasion of her body… I still don't know what Satan was going to get out of killing my mother. It doesn't make any sense what so ever.

"I'm sorry." Rin gave a sigh of defeat.

"Don't worry about it, Rin. Hopefully your teacher will help you get better at withstanding fights with demons like Amaimon." I could tell this still wasn't enough to Rin.

"I guess…" He gave me a nervous peak before gazing at his cup of milk.

I once again gently picked up Kuro from my lap and put him on the counter. I walked over to Rin's side and I lightly touched his arm. He jumped and looked at me. I gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about Broccoli-Head. He's can't get through to the school, so we're safe. Just study the book; it'll help you both in fights, but also in class." Rin turned back to the book and turned the cover to the very first page.

"Monday you said? I guess I better get studying, huh?" He gave a large toothy smile. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

I could tell he wanted nothing more than to become strong and protect others. It's just I didn't want anyone other than Mephisto know that I was going to be marrying Amaimon.

"Good, I have to meet Mephisto again for some reason. I'll be back later. Be good, okay?" Rin looked up and grinned before going back to the notebook.

I said goodbye to Kuro, Rin and Ukobach. I went to my room so I could prepare myself for the on-slot of Amaimon. As I placed Mephisto's office key into the door, I felt nervous which was weird.

* * *

A/n: Well here is an OC story I was pressured into posting. Thanks for reading. =)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you guys for reading the first chapter! =3 It made me smile seeing all of the favorites and alerts. I am going to be revising the story extremely soon once I post chapter 3, yet don't let my little news alert stop you from reading. =3 Thank you again guys!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Shira, you're here. Do you like it at the dorm?" I sat in the chair across from my soon to be brother-in-law.

"I do actually. It's quiet and I don't have to worry about anyone stumbling in across my secret." My tail appeared behind me as if to prove my point.

"Ah, so I see. Does Rin seem to be '_enthused'_ with his new training coming up?" He leaned forward on his elbows.

"I think he's starting to see how much he needs to control _that_ side of him. However I can't say anything more than that. Will you control that idiot you call brother?" I flicked my tail to me as Amaimon tried to grab it. Mephisto merely laughed.

"I can't do that, Shira. He has a mind of his own. However I can make him sit down as long as you are here." Amaimon pouted before sitting next to me.

"So little brother is training to become stronger, can I help any?" I glared at Ami who swung his leg over the right side of his chair.

"No, you'll only make things worse. So don't interfere, or you'll deal with me, and this time I will freeze your balls off." Mephisto snickered. "I'm not kidding, I will do it." Amaimon closed his legs.

"Ah, Shira, you never fail to make my day. But she does have a point, brother. If you interfere, his training will become useless." I felt a smirk draw its way over my mouth. "But, I think Rin could use some low leveled demons to battle in the future."

"I guess that's a good idea." I relaxed into the comfy chair before crossing my legs.

"Ah, what sort of demons then? Moths? Spiders?" I shivered at the thought of Amaimon calling upon spiders.

"We should hold off on anything like that until we get a progress report from our helper." Mephisto said as he gazed at me with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks for making me sound like a delivery girl." I rolled my eyes before re-crossing my legs.

"Technically you are." I glared at my fiancé.

"Shut up." I turned back to Mephisto. "Can you tell me who is in my class? I want to see if there is anyone I need to be weary of during my stay here." I knew down the line after the wedding, Amaimon was going to take me somewhere.

"Well, there are two girls, and five boys. They all range from different abilities, but the one I'd be cautious about is this Takara fellow. He's got quite an air of mystery surrounding him." For Mephisto to say that it must be bad.

"So even you don't know what this 'Takara' is all about. That's pretty bad you know." My eyes glowed with mirth.

"Don't start with me. But I'd be on my toes around all of them to be on the safe side. They don't have the knowledge that you do, so expect plenty of clumsiness." Mephisto said with a chuckle.

"Goody, I'm in a class with a bunch of children." My sarcasm drew smirks from my soon to be family.

"Best learn to deal with it, my-dear. But I doubt you'll have to deal with them for long, summers in about seven weeks." Mephisto said as he said as he leaned back to dig into his desk.

"We can have the wedding during the summer." I refused to look at Amaimon after he said that.

"Or we don't have one and call the whole thing off?" I suggested as I gave off a care-free air.

"Far from it." That made me turn and glare at Ami.

"It might not be important to you, but I'd like to kick my father's ass for raping my mother. Not that you know anything of family honor." In my little outburst I had forgotten that Mephisto was in the room. The principal stopped what he was doing to look at me weirdly before quickly going back to what he was doing.

I glared into Amaimon's blue eyes. He merely raised an eyebrow at me. That made me even angrier because of his lack of response. I stood up and walked to the entrance to the office.

"Found it! Wait... What did I miss? Shira, where are you going?" I just inserted my dorm key into the lock and I left to find some peace and quiet.

I nearly slammed the door behind me as I found myself in my bedroom. I could see ice coating room. I had to calm down, if not I could hurt someone. I began to count down from fifty. As I got to ten, I felt myself relax.

I went over to my bedroom door. As I put my hand on the door knob, I felt hot and feverish, and my body was shaking like crazy. I never felt like this before. I leaned heavily on the door so I wouldn't fall backwards and crack my skull.

I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was being smothered by something. I placed a hand on my chest as I tried to take deep breaths, but this made me feel worse. The heat increased as it seemed I was being boiled to death. My body shook like I was being shaking by someone.

Just as quickly as it came, it went away. My breathing slowly returned to normal. The hot feeling went away. And the shaking also vanished, but it still left my body twitching.

"What the hell was that?" I slid to the floor and curled into a ball.

I don't know how long I was on the floor, but the ringing of my phone finally made me come back to reality. I pushed my weird feeling body to crawling position. I managed to pick the phone up on the third ring.

"H-hello?" My voice came out hoarse.

"I bet that didn't feel good." Amaimon's taunting voice drew my anger back.

"You asshole! How dare you do that to me!" I felt the same hot, convulsing feeling come over me again.

"I can only take so much of your mouth. As much as it is fun seeing you angry, it does begin to get annoying being called names." I could still hear his voice despite the pain that begun to increase.

"Why are y-you d-oing this t-o m-me?" I rolled away from the phone and I curled into myself in hopes of the pain will go away.

"I don't like this idea either, but it seems like it's the only way to teach you some manners when addressing your future husband." He sounded genuinely sorry, but the burning heat made me think otherwise.

"Ple-ease make it stop. It-it burns. It hurts." Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Alright, I'll stop, but you will behave or the next time I'll make sure it's ten times as worse." I tried to hold back a sob of anguish, but it came out in a strangled gasp.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the fiery pain diminished, but I still felt like I was burning from the inside. My legs and arms finally stopped twitching as I laid in a crumpled mess on the floor. I didn't even hear my door open because I was losing my consciousness.

"I really hate doing this to you, dear." I felt myself being picked up. I faded into the darkness.

End Chapter 2

* * *

A/n: Aaannnnd End! Well that's chapter two, hope you enjoyed the slightly boring chapter, I plan on now revising this chapter and the previous one. Tata for now! =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I was surprised for the amount of people who like this fic.

* * *

Chapter 3

Something wet and cold was on put on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes to see glasses and blue eyes looking at me with concern. I gave a quiet groan before pushing myself upwards so my back was leaning on the my headboard.

"Are you alright?" I looked into Yukio's eyes.

"I don't know… My head is swimming like someone knocked me out…" I gingerly rubbed my aching temples.

"Rin came and got me when he found you looking pale and very sickly. Did you eat something bad?" I knew I couldn't tell him Amaimon had been in my room and caused me harm, but I hated lying to the youngest twin.

"I don't know… I felt dizzy then really sick… Maybe it was something I ate…" I moved my shoulder and tried to relieve the kink I felt in it.

"I'm having Ukobach make you some soup broth for your stomach. I couldn't find anything wrong with you. It's just best if you rested for the remainder of the day." Yukio said as he stood up from the desk chair.

"Alright, thank you. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." That part I was really sincere about.

"Just get better. Rin's going to come in with the soup soon so eat as much as you can then sleep. It'll help a lot." I smiled at that.

"I will sensei. Thank you again." Yukio flushed slightly before leaving.

I glared angrily at the ceiling. It's all because of stupid Amaimon's fault and torturing me like that. It's entirely all his fault. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard knocking on my door.

"Yea?" Rin nervously popped his head into my room. "Hey, come on in."

"Are you feeling any better?" He gently set the tray on my lap and sat on the chair Yukio had occupied.

"Sorta, I really don't know what happened. I'm sorry I scared you like that." I tried to give a comforting smile, but it fell at the intense look of worry in his eyes.

"What happened?" Deep down inside I knew he deserved to hear the truth, but I wasn't ready to tell him or Yukio anything yet.

"I'm not sure. I felt feverish, sick like and I just barely made it to the bed before I passed out. I don't understand it myself… But I'm feeling slightly better though." That was the half-truth at least. I wasn't feeling hot or feverish anymore, I was just tired.

"That's good at least. Thankfully it's the weekend so you don't have to worry about falling asleep in class." Rin made a poor joke about that.

"That would be bad. Thank you for the soup and tell Ukobach that too." I gently took a spoonful into my mouth. The warm broth felt good on my still parched mouth.

"You're welcome. I think you'll like it in our class; even though there are a few people with temperament problems." I choked on a spoonful of soup. "Just to warn you, the guy you'll meet that has pink hair, he is a pervert, so be cautious around him."

"A pervert?" I busted into laughter. "I've had my fair share of those. I think I can handle him." I said as I tried to contain my giggles.

Rin smiled at that. He was quite adorable once you got to know him. Maybe I was being too judgmental on him.

As I ate, Rin told me about each person in the class. He told me about this guy named Bon, who had black hair with blonde dyed in the middle of his head. Rin also told me that this guy was extremely competitive with everything.

Apparently there is a girl called 'Eyebrows' or Kamiki she was very rude and she didn't care much for other people. But she was good at summoning foxes into battle. She was something to be weary of then. Tamer's summons can tell who is a demon and who's not if they are asked about it.

Rin was going to tell me more, but Yukio came in. By the look on the younger twins face, he wasn't happy at all.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to take Rin. You also need your sleep." Rin and I looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Yukio.

"Sure, maybe later you can tell me more about the other students?" I asked Rin who nodded his head. He took the tray from earlier with him as both he and Yukio left.

As soon as the door closed, I cocked my head to the left in confusion. I wonder what happened to have startled Yukio so badly. I hope he didn't find out about Amaimon being in my room…. My eyes suddenly turned from emerald green to nearly black. How the hell did that damn Broccoli-Head get into my room anyway? I began searching for my phone so I could ask… Well demand it out of him.

As soon as I found my phone I noticed that it wasn't the same color it used to be. Before it was a silver-grey color, now it was a lime green color… I clearly don't remember having it like that. I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation.

Before I hit the call button, I took a deep breath. I knew yelling at Amaimon was not the way to handle this situation. I really didn't want to end up in a pile of sweating, shuddering mess again. After I had my anger contained, I hit the lime green call button.

"I see you're awake." Just hearing his voice pissed me off.

"Yes I am, no thanks to you." I couldn't help it; my control on my anger was not the greatest.

"I admit; I did go too far." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Fine, whatever. Why is my phone green? The reason why I had it the way it was, because it was a neutral color, and I liked that color." I decided to change the topic before I went on a tirade and got myself in trouble… Again.

"I smelled my younger brother all over it. It was slightly sickening to me." I felt my head starting to hurt. Amaimon was more of a child than Rin!

"Grow up already. I wouldn't even think of dating him. Do you think I'd do that?" There was an awkward pause. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Despite everything, finding out that Ami didn't trust me was slightly heartbreaking. Yet then again I knew why he would be this possessive. I am still refusing to mate with him… My brain began to pulse with the added stress.

"I didn't say you would…" The whole tone of the conversation turned serious.

"You implied it. So technically you said it. Whatever, I don't care. I was going to tell you something but it doesn't matter. Bye." I hung up and turned off my phone.

I don't know why, but my heart was hurting. It felt like I was being rejected. But it didn't make any sense to me. I was very confused now. More confused than I ever been before.

With a heavy sigh, I got up and I walked over to my door. A shower probably would help clear my head of whatever was confusing the hell out of me.

I closed the door behind me. I began the walk to the bathroom I shared with the twins. As I walked, I began to ponder my situation.

I knew deep in my heart despite what happened to my mother; I fell for the Earth King. I know I should just admit it to him and get the wedding over with, but I'm scared to know what will happen after that.

After making sure I was alone, I begun to undress. As I took off my sock, I thought of ways to hopefully help Rin before the summer. Maybe it was a good idea to spar with him; it might help his swordsmanship get better. I shed the remainder of my clothes and entered the showers.

I twisted the handle on the shower so the water could start. It's not that he needs my help, but maybe help from someone his own age could boost his confidence. Yet again, it probably won't be good idea. It might cause him to lose control and seriously hurt someone.

As soon as I thought the temperature was good, I stepped under the spray of water. Feeling the lukewarm water run down my skin, it caused me both to become calm and relax. I was glad to be with my element.

"This isn't something I was expecting to see." I jumped and slipped on the slick floor as I whirled around to see who walked in on me.

I felt myself falling towards the floor I closed my eyes and tensed myself for the impact. The feeling of arms wrapping around me hesitantly open my eyes. I saw a red jacket and a pale throat. Embarrassment flooded me because the fact Amaimon saw me naked…

"Don't you have any common decency?" I whispered furiously as I tried to push away from him. "Leave! I want to enjoy my shower in peace!" Ami only pulled me to him and placed his chin on top of my head.

Despite the intimate position we were in, I was far from being excited. I was upset, scared, embarrassed, and those were the only emotions I could name. I began to push against his chest in hopes of getting free and fleeing to my room.

"Stop fighting me." I did the opposite. I felt tears beginning to pool in my eyes as I struggled against the solidness of Amaimon. "What is it that you hate about me so much that you have to resist me?" I fisted my hands into his clothes as I began to cry.

"You're an asshole; you don't care for anyone but yourself. You think fighting people is fun. I don't want to love a person who is like that!" I sobbed into his damp clothes.

I felt his hand gently begin to stroke my hair. With his other hand he slowly began to undress himself. I jerked back when I felt his fingers gently wrap around mine.

He held my hands in one hand as he continued to undress with the other. My face began to burn even more as I saw as bare chest and a naked abdominal area. I refused to look downward so I just stared at his chest.

"What are you doing?" I jumped when I felt his hand that had been undressing himself move to my lower back just above my butt.

"I'm trying to show how much I do care for someone other than myself." He pulled me back under the water.

His little declaration made me flush even more. Did he really mean that, or was I just making things up in hopes of hearing it?

I was jerked from my thoughts when his hand left my spine to behind me.

"I can wash myself. I don't need help." I grumbled out as Amaimon dumped shampoo into my hair.

"So I see. Close your eyes." I did what he told me to do. I felt his claws gently scrap the cherry blossom scented goo into my scalp.

Despite knowing how he could easily kill me with just his nails, the feeling was quite nice to be pampered. When he thought that my hair was soaped up enough, I let him lead me back to under the spray of the shower head. I gave a soft sigh as the shampoo was washed out.

"Why are you here? I doubt it's because you want to shower with me…." I felt the conditioner being applied to my hair.

"I wanted to make it up to you for earlier, but when I got to your room, you weren't there." He once again dipped my hair into the waterfall.

"So you went to the most likely place an ice demon would be… The bathroom." I cracked open an eye to smirk at Amaimon's slight glare.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you, but opportunity did come knocking, as the Americans say." I winced as he tugged on my earlobe.

"Ow, I was kidding. Did you even check to see if the dorm was clear? What if Kuro sees or smells you? I really don't feel like explaining why you are- OW!" Amaimon bit my earlobe hard enough to bleed. "What the hell was that for, jerk?" I stepped back enough to glare at him.

"No one's here, even that Cait Sith familiar. It's only you; me and that ogre thing my brother calls a familiar." He swiped a drop of blood from my ear.

"You should have said that! You didn't need to bite me!" I put my hand to my wound to feel it bleeding freely.

"You wouldn't be quiet. It'll stop soon." I glared at him.

"You're a jerk." I turned away from him to bend down to get my body-wash. I knew that all demons, even half-demons had sensitive noses, so I always picked scents that were soft and not too harsh in smell. I picked up my wash poof that was next to it.

"Again with the name calling, why do you do that?" His arms wrapped around my waist as I poured the soap into the poof.

"Because it describes you. Deal with it." I capped the bottle and used my foot to drop the bottle on the ground. "Now leave, I'd like to wash myself in pea-HEY!" He snatched the poof from me.

I felt my face burn as he dragged the poof across my chest. I gave a scoff of feigned indifference, but I moved my neck to the side so he could wash it as well. Even though this was sort of embarrassing to be naked with someone I know nothing about, this showed he was at least trying to be decent with me.

I shut my eyes as Ami washed my back. He had pulled my hair over my shoulder and was gripping it in his free hand. I relaxed against his fingers and into his body. My sigh was very light as he trailed the soapy puff down my arms and over my butt. I felt him move the poof down my legs.

He grabbed my left knee and brought it up to a ninety degree angle. I placed both my hands on his shoulders so I wouldn't fall over. Amaimon's eyes seemed to turn into a deeper blue almost black because of my simple movement. Ami gently pushed the poof under my foot and scraped it clean of any dirt. I began to twitch because of the tickling feeling. I felt the soapy-poof go up my leg and on my thigh. Seeing it was clean, Ami put down my left leg and did the exact same thing with my right leg.

Seeing I was completely clean, my fiancé directed me under the water, but he joined me so he could remove all of the soap from my body. I scrunched my nose up because of the water that was getting in my nostrils. As I raised a hand to rid my bangs from my eyes, I squeaked loudly when Amaimon slapped my butt.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" I yelled at him.

"As in your words, 'deal with it.'" I glared at him, but he merely shrugged.

"Pervert." I mumbled as I moved so he could wash himself.

I turned around and cautiously began to make my way to the door. I didn't get far until I was pulled back to Amaimon. I gave an annoyed huff as he pulled me back into the water with him.

Despite being so close to him, I was feeling slightly better even though he did torture me… The onslaught of water was cut off as Ami shut off the shower. He grabbed my waist and guided us to the door. We stepped out and into the cool tile floor of the changing room.

"Where do you keep the towels?" I had my arms over my boobs as I moved my head towards the door in the very back of the bathroom.

The left over water dripped down from my hair and skin which began to pool around my feet. A water drop got into my nose. It tickled the inside which I sneezed at. The noise made Amaimon turn and look at me funny.

"What? It was just a sneeze. Hurry up; even though I'm an ice user, I can still get cold." Goose-bumps appeared all over my skin.

When he came back, he had a towel around his waist and he had two other towels in his arms. I shivered as the air turned cool because of the heat of the shower was going away.

"Here, move your arms." I gave him a blank stare. "I won't take advantage of you. I could have done… That is my foot." I had dug my heel into the top of his foot.

"Just give me a towel. I can dry myself." It was a standoff between us.

He had the towels and I had my heel on his foot. My frown increased as I noticed Ami wasn't going to be budging anytime soon. With a quiet growl I moved my foot from his. I lifted my arms just enough so he could wrap the towel around me.

"Was that so hard to do?" He asked as he made sure the towel was tightly around my chest, and he made sure my tail was also wrapped up so it could dry.

"Don't get cocky. Why are you doing all of this? And don't say it's because you're feeling sorry about earlier. Even I know that's a load of crap." Ami put the other towel on my head as he began to rub my long white hair in hopes of drying it.

"My brother thought it was a good idea if we tried to 'bond'. Whatever that might mean." My tail began to twitch in slight irritation. "I'd rather have chosen this rather than his suggestion."

"I don't want to know. Knowing Clowny, his way of bonding would mean me on my back moaning or something." He pulled the towel back enough so I could look at him. "I'm just saying."

Ami chuckled as he continued to dry my hair. This was sort of fun in a way. It made me feel elated knowing that we can talk like this without being hostile towards each other.

"No, his way of bonding was actually taking you on a date. However, I doubt being on a date in this city or country would be a good idea due to how noticeable I am." I placed my hand over his to stop him.

"There's a place in the United States called the Smithsonian Museum. I'd like to go there." I gave a sweet smile.

"We'll go there when you're on summer break." He took the towel from my head.

"You know that summer break for esquire is really training right?" He threw the towel into the hamper that was next to the showers.

"I do, I also know that there are a few days that you will have off." He picked up his clothes that were soaking wet.

"You're going to catcha cold if you put those on." I grabbed my own dirty clothes and bathing items. "I might have something big enough you can wear as we wait for them to dry."

End

* * *

A/n: Well that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 is coming soon, I just need to do final adjustments. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
